Monster In The Mirror
by purpledragon6
Summary: Set after 'Black Monday'. What if everything had been planned. The escape, the meeting, the destruction in Paris, even the first phone call was planned. Everyone was factored into this plan and everyone plays there own role in it. But what if this plan didn't just stop with Kur? What if there was more to it? What if there is more than what lies beneath the surface. Zak M/OC
1. White eyes

**Chapter one: Zak Monday's POV.**

* * *

><p>We were far away from the Saturdays to keep their dimension in tacked but we were close enough to know where they currently were. Its a very interesting place actually. There were strange winged bugs and a large yellow sphere which hurts my eyes when I stare at it for to long but I do so anyway. The strangest thing of all was not being attacked by everyone who passed you by.<p>

As a matter of fact the most contact I've made with a person was when I 'accidentally' bumped into and knocked over a girl about my age just hours earlier. Come to think of it she to was a strange creature herself. Her lips were always pointed upward, her hair was black-brown with pink bangs and her skin was bronze. The most interesting thing about her were her eyes. They were pure white, which was strange to me only because in my world people usually had black or red inescapable eyes that tore threw your skin and bore deeply into your soul leaving you either sad or scared.

Her eyes left a strange tingle in the pit of my stomach. I mentioned it to Kamodo. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something about humans and their need for food then wrapped his tail around my arm and led me into a small square building. There was only a few people sitting on round stools sipping brown liquids from cardboard cups and chatting quietly to themselves. I sat down on one of the stools and Komodo sat next to me flicking his tail and looking around the room in disgust. Suddenly feeling board out of my mind I picked up a small pink envelope and tore it open and poured its contents onto the table and spread it around with my finger.

A waitress came around about five minutes after this, and oddly enough their was something annoyingly familiar about her. I looked up as my black eyes met white ones. The same white eyes belonging to the same idiotic girl from earlier. Oh great. She asked some stupid, generic question that all waitress ask, but I didn't bother to take note of it.

"Um, sure what ever." I mumbled looking down at a menu and point at something randomly not really caring what it was.

She smiled and turned on her heels and walked off and returned shortly with a brown circle covered in brown dots and a coffee cup full of a brown liquid. She set them on the table and patted Kamodo's head and gave him a carrot. A freaking carrot.

"Hey, this is a criptid, correct?" She asked while smiling softly.

I smirked at her strange accent but then went poker face and nodded.

"Yeah, you could say that." It was a sarcastic answer but I'm not sure if she guessed that much.

She smiled wider to the point of it almost looking painful and fake even. Almost like something in one of those romance videos back in the Smoke World, which is apparently this worlds version of horror.

"Never seen you two around here before. Do you travel?" She asked, her voice suddenly dropping a few of its cheery octaves.

"Um, yeah." I answered, again in a sarcastic way. "yeah I 'travel'."

"I would love to hear about the places you've been an- oh I'm sorry." She began to laugh until her face was a soft red color. "Forgot to ask, you gotta name?"

I wrinkled my nose. What a stupid question to ask. Be hey, might as well answer if it would get her off my back quicker.

"Zak, and this is Komodo." I answered bluntly.

"Nice names, I'm Macy." She said finally letting her face fall abit.

I took a bite of the circle and was surprised at how sweet it was. Most food in my dimension was bitter and cold but this food was sweet and warm. I must have looked pretty stupid because Macy was giving me a concerned look.

"Got a family?" She asked softly.

I thought over her question for a minute. Now, this was a question that wasn't as stupid as the first couple. I had a family but they were all just dead weight to me. So I shook my head. Macy clasped her hands around mine.

"Poor thing, you got a home at least?" She asked softly.

What was with this girl and asking questions that a normal person wouldn't? Once again though, I shook my head, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Well your welcome to stay with me then." She said smiling then getting up and began walking to another table but then stopped to speak again. "I know we just met and all but-"

She randomly cut herself off, much to my relief, and returned to her job while I stared at her for a minute. Was it possible from someone to be so naïve?

* * *

><p><strong>Regular POV: <strong>

The boys had taken Macy's offer and were now riding in the back of her older brother's pick-up truck with the girl mindlessly talking as her hair whipped around in the wind. Zak paid no attention to whatever it was she was talking about and instead stared out his wind wishing something horrible would happen to the girl that would make her stop talking. Well at that moment they drove over a bump and he smacked foreheads with Macy.

"Ow..." Macy mumbled rubbing a red mark on her forehead and pulling out a small compact mirror to examin the wound.

_"Finally! She shut up!" _Zak thought to happy to feel any pain.

Macy turned to him and smiled.

"You seem happy." She smirked.

"And you seem more tolarable when your not talki-." Zak shot back only to be cut off by a lock of Macy's hair slapping his face.

Zak coughed and sputtered and yanked at the hair.

"Would you please DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!" He yelled finally releasing the girl's hair.

She frowned and grabbed it into a ponytail and scooted away from him. Komodo looked from Macy to Zak and angriliy slapped Zak's hand.

"Hey!" Zak whispered rubbing his hand. "What was that for?"

"This women is allowing you to stay in her home, and from what I've seen the people of this world usually don't yell at their hosts!" Komodo whispered back laying his head on Macy's lap as Macy smiled and patted his head.

"Kissup." Zak groaned leaning back in his chair. "Do you live outta state or is brother lost?"

Macy giggled and patted his knee.

"We're almost there silly, we've only been in the truck for fifteen minutes." She answered which was the exact second her brother stopped the car and parked in front of a small house with grey painted wood and two windows on eaither side of a white door with a gold knocker. "With draw my last statement; We're here."

"Finally." Zak mumbled twirling a finger in the air and slipping out of the truck door.

It was around nine thirty at night and everyone was very tired. Macy yawned and pulled a necklace out from the folds of her shirt and used the pendent to open the door and stepped inside. The others followed her.

"MOMMA! THIS IS ZAK AND KOMODO! THEY'LL BE STAYING WITH US FOR ABIT!" Macy shouted causeing everyone to jump.

A women about thirty-two with long brown hair with a few pink streaks and dark skin like Macy's ran in.

"No yelling Macy, we use our inside voices, espeically when addressing an adult." The women scolded then looked Zak over. "Young man, not to be rude or anything but did your mother ever have the mind to teach you what soap was?"

"No ma'am." Zak answered holding his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on his heals.

The women shook her head.

"Go take a shower when Macy is done." She said flatly leaving the room. "You can sleep on the couch."

"Mother no! He's a guest! He can't sleep on the couch!" Macy argued. "He can sleep in my bed."

Her mother gave her a 'have you lost the best of your mind' type look but nodded and left the room. Macy grabbed Zak's hand and pulled him up a stare case and into a purple bedroom and sat him on the bed and grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and slipped into a pink bathroom and closed the door. Zak sighed and sat on her bed and looked around the room and picked up a stuffed throw pillow and pitched it at a lamp, missing it and insted hitting the trash can. He sighed and layed back on the bed and closed his eyes. By the time he woke up it was even darker outside.

Figuring Macy was out of the shower by now, he slipped off of the bed and opened the bathroom door. He quickly covered his mouth, sucked back a breath and blushed. Macy stood in front of her vanity mirror and towle dried her hair, not wearing a stitch of clothing. Zak silently closed the door and backed away slowly and jumped beneth the covers. A few moments later Macy came back out with her hair tied back in two thick pig tails, wearing a blue tank-top and a short blue skirt. She crawled over him and curled up into a ball facing him.

"Sorry I took so long." She whispered closing her eyes.

"Its OK." Zak mumbled also closing his eyes.

"Tell me about your family." Macy mumbled in a voice hardly audible.

"Well theres me and Komodo, you know that." Zak started trying to think of something else he could tell her. "We always go on crazy adventures, like once we found atlantis."

At that moment Zak felt something warm and soft on his hand and something on his shoulder. He looked down and saw a sleeping Macy cuddled up next to him. He smiled a tad and felt the tingles returning.


	2. In The Morning

The next day rolled around rather quickly as bright sun-light flooded into the room where the two teens now lay, curled up against one another in their sleep. The first to move was Zak, who found the sunlight to be rather annoying and only got up to go and shut the shades. During this time, Macy had rolled over and now took up both his spot and hers, making the anti-matter teen groan softly when he turned and saw her there.

"So much for going back to bed." He muttered as he rolled his eyes and then started for the bathroom, realizing ghat he still had yet to take his shower since Macy spent most of the night taking hers.

Upon entering the bathroom, he took a quick look around and then shrugged his shoulders simply, not really caring much for how well kept and clean it was and instead focusing on figuring out how to work Macy's shower, which almost seemed like it was from the future based on how complex it looked. Frowning, he turned one knob and nearly scalded his hand, an action that actually amused him quite a bit. Then, after figuring out which did what, he stripped down and took an actual shower with the only down side being that all of Macy's soaps had girly scents to them. Eh, they were still better than nothing.

"Who the heck came up with the name Choconut Kiss for a shampoo? Thats freaking stupid." He ranted as he changed back into his clothes and headed out of the bathroom door, where he found that Macy had left the room.

Shrugging, he followed her example and left the bedroom and headed down the flight of stairs and headed to the kitchen, where he then found his 'pet ' and Macy sitting at the table and idly eating their breakfast, which was what looked to be pancakes with something blue in them. Upon him entering, Macy looked up and smiled sweetly at him.

"Morning!" She said in her cheerful tone as she waved her bit of pancake at him idly.

"Morning Macy. Your soap is stupid by the way." He said a tad randomly as he sat down next to her and swiped the pancake she had been waving.

"O-kay?" Macy frowned but then smiled and picked up another piece. "Well, maybe it thinks your soap is stupid."

"The heck does that even mean?" He asked, squinting a bit curiously before adding, "And I know its stupid. It doesn't need your soap to agree with me."

"How can soap be stupid?" Komodo suddenly jumped in, frowning slightly at this very odd conversation.

"What are we even talking about?" Macy added, placing her fork down and simply tossing a full pancake at Zak.

"Soap."

A silence soon fell over the table as they all attempted to wrap their minds around this one. When they couldn't , Macy soon picked up a new conversation on a different topic.

"Anyhow, tell me about yourself, Zak." She smiled as she continued to eat.

"I already did last night." Zak replied, idly biting the pancake in his hand.

"I fell asleep during it. You'll have to explain it again." Macy said, pointing her fork at him again.

"Fine, but pay attention this time." He groaned, straightening up a bit. "I'm 11, though you probably knew that already. The thing sitting next to you is my travling 'buddy' and pet. We don't really have a family which is one of the reasons why we are here now."

"Why do you two travel?" Macy asked suddenly, seeming very interested in what little information she had been given.

"For fun." Not a complete lie.

"What happened to your family?"

"They died." Eh, sort of a lie.

"Oh, thats so sad." Now that was complete bull-crap, not that Macy knew that or anything. "How did it happen, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do mind, and if you must know, it was an accident." He thought of a quick lie that would get Macy off of his back. "A landslide accident in the Aztec area- thing. Really messed up."

"Is that so?" Macy frowned, but did not push the topic further, figuring that this would be the only version of that story that her new friend would tell.

"It is. Now ask your next question before I start ignoring you." He muttered, having already finished his breakfast.

"Why are you always so crabby?" She asked in a teasing tone, just about to take a sip of her milk when it was suddenly knocked out of her hands by a fang shaped object.

"Because I'm surrounded by idiots." Zak replied as he retracted his weapon and watchsd the plastic cup clank onto the floor.

The girl simply rolled her eyes and got up to get a few paper towels to clean up the mess of milk with. While she was bent over and cleaning it, the male teen took his time in watching her like a pervert but then began to examine his weapon idly.

"What is that thing anyway?" Macy asked from her spot on the floor.

"A fang. Ever seen one?" He replied, twirling the metal staff between his fingers.

"I've seen a fang, but never one like that." She responded, throwing her cup in the sink and the paper towel in the trash. "Why do you have that anyhow?"

"Protection. Don't ask from what or where I got it, because I'm not really sure either." With that, he aimed the fang at at Macy's skirt and hit the button, succeeding in hiking it a bit further up her leg just to annoy her.

Macy reacted in the correct fashion, but grabbing the end of the fang from her skirt and forcefully pulling it out od the other's hand, going over to him, and smacking his hand with it.

"Touch me with this again, and its going some place painful." She grunted, placing it down on the table and taking a a few steps back and waiting for her reaction.

"Geez. Is someone on their period?" Big mistake on Zak's end, as this resulted in another hand slap. "Okay, okay, done with the teasing for now."

"For now?" Macy huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes. For now." Zak confirmed as he stood up and folded his arms as well. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Lucky for you, I have work now. So I'll have to deal with you when I get home." She grunted, quickly turning on her heels.

"And what are we supposed to do while you're gone?" Zak called after her in annoyance.

"It'll only be an hour and a half. Theres a TV in the living room if you want to watch it." She called back.

"And I don't."

"Then go outside and get some fresh air." Macy replied, opening her door and stepping outside. "And try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"No promises." Zak muttered, turning to face where Komodo had once been, only to find that he was now in the livingroom with the TV turned on. "What on Earth are you doing!?"

"Watching the news, of course." He replied, turning up the volume. "And you?"

Zak took in a deep breath, about to reply with something snarky, only to find himself seated onto the couch next to the other and frowning as he leaned back into the couch and watched the news with him. The story they were covering was about a group who refered to themselves as Secret Scientists.


	3. Not so Normal

**I've finally decided to update this. Um, it may not be very good but I haven't updated in er, 5 months 13 days. So, yeah. Monster In the Mirror yo!**

* * *

><p>When Macy got home, she found the boys exactly where she had left them, sitting in front of the TV, though both seemed to have fallen asleep while she was out. Frowning, the teen clicked off the TV and sighed softly at the final words of the story. Secret Scientists. She had heard of that group before, but she was always sceptical about them, with the thought of otherworldly creatures being very farfetched. Thats why she chose to avoid them and their work, but lo and behold, according to the news they're near her home.<p>

"Skeptical." The girl repeated as she slowly thought back to Zak's story from earlier about the 'landslide.' "I believed that though."

She shook her head and that thought from her mind and turned back to the two sleeping males and shook her head once more at them too.

"OK, enough of that mythological crap." She laughed a tad loudly."Today is going to be a normal day."

"How much more normal can you get around this place?" Macy heard a familiar voice ask from in front of her. "I mean, other than the fact that you were just talking to yourself."

She wrinkled her nose and turned to her dark skinned friend. He did have a good point though, not that she would let him know that though.

"Shut up. I meant normal as in, not a work day, crazy animals following us around, or your crazy stories and weapons type day." Macy informed him with another laugh.

It was his turn to be skeptic about this claim, since being anything but normal was part of his character, not that Macy had to know that.

"Its possible." She nodded, going back into her room and changing into a simple blue tank-top and her favorite pair of skinny jeans.

She also grabbed a basketball and left her room a few seconds after that and returned to Zak.

"Oh God..." She heard him mumbled when he saw the ball. "Ugh, why basketball?"

"Deal with it kiddo, this is what normal is." The girl smirked idly and quickly left the house, with him following close behind since he had nothing better to do, and they both stopped in the door way.

Sitting on the couch was his dragon, now watching a 'Finding Bigfoot' documentary and looking very interested in it, completely ignoring the two teens just to watch it.

"Now, how is that not normal?" Zak asked, waving his hand frantically.

Macy rolled her white eyes and left the house. He didn't follow and instead seemed to have taken an interest in the dragon now, but a quick slap in the face with orange rubber made him turn away from the scene and chase the other teen all the way down to the part.

"It just isn't." She answered when he finally caught up and tackled her in the grass.

She then stood up quickly and brushed the green off of her jeans and then it hit her. Not a sudden thought, rather an orange rubber ball.

"Ow..." She mumbled, picking up the ball. "What is with you and attacking my face?"

A small flashback to how they met, the car ride home and now this entered her mind as he simply shrugged. She then rolled her eyes and tossed the ball back at him and walked over to a patch of cement with a long pole sticking out of the far left corner of the square. A metal ring was connected to it.

"The name of the game is horse." Macy said, holding her hands up and gesturing for the ball back, which was quickly returned.

With a curve of both wrists and a toss of the ball in the air, it flew up to the ring and danced along the rim before falling through the metal hole. The ball bounced in front of Zak and he took it and copied the noted actions. Just like before, the ball danced along the rim but instead fell over the side and landed in the grass with a soft 'thud'.

"H!" The girl called out when he walked over to pick it up.

"Shut up Macy." He smirked, tossing the ball at the teens chest, hard.

"Fine, but if I win I get bragging rights." She challanged as she tossed the ball again.

"Deal." It flew through the air.

"Deal." It danced around the rim.

* * *

><p>The game ended four rounds total. Macy won two rounds and Zak won the other two. After calling it a tie, they decided that no one got bragging rights and they both had to pay for their own lunch that they decided to get in the middle of round three. So far the day was going pretty well, until they actually got to their lunch.<p>

Macy had gotten a turkey sandwich which, for some reason the restaurant thought it would be cool to put food coloring in the mayo so it turned purple.

"Nothing says normal like a purple sandwich." Zak teased, idly biting a fry.

"Would you stop quoting me?" The girl whined, taking a piece of lettuce and slapping him with it.

He laughed and threw a fry at her as she rolled her eyes and wiped the purple mayo off of her fingers. She then turned her attention towards the TV hung up on the wall.

"Thats wild." She said, pointing at the screen.

It read something about Scientists being beaten badly by some sort of unidentified creature. A pang of annoyance raced through her when she realized that this had been the same story from before.

"You really think it was a creature that did this?" She asked suddenly, setting down her food.

"Nah." He answered halfheartedly, looking down at something in his lap.

"Maybe an experiment gone wrong, or publicity stuff." She mumbled, taking up her sandwich yet again.

"I'm gonna have to take a rain check on lunch Mace." He said suddenly, getting up and tossing three dollars on the table and quickly leaving.

"O-K?" She didn't really have time to push the matter, as Zak was very quick to take his leave.

Five bites, a refill of coke, a trip to the bathroom and three more dollars later, she left. This took her all about fifteen minutes. Apparently fifteen minutes is all it took for someone to rip apart most of down-town.

"What the hell!?" She yelped, looking about as people ran in panic, setting the stage for any sureal horror movie.

Buildings were moving and swaying like crazy, almost like they were dancing, trees came to life moments later as their pale leaves and brown bark began to turn all the colors of the rainbow, and to only add to this madness, strange looking animals with green glowing eyes ripped apart anything in their paths. Macy's blood went cold as she witnessed one flipping an entire car over onto its side.

"Just one normal day is all I asked." She grunted, laughing awkwardly at her own joke as sheran in the direction of home.

At that moment, however, she spotted a group of six people with grey skin and a young boy who looked exactly like Zak, only with glowing orange eyes and different colored hair. He was the only ones in this madness that appeared to be calm. She stopped and stared at him.

"I'm dreaming now... Aren't I?" She questioned, rubbing her head and walking instead of running, only to be knockdd to her feet suddenly by a violent jolt of the ground.

There was a very loud warping sound over head as the sky turned completely black. Forcing her tightly shut eyes open, she looked up a saw a very large ship. Her eyes closed and she covered her ears as the noise gew louder, staying like this for only a few seconds. No more than ten seconds later, and when she opened them again had everything suddenly go back to being somewhat normal. The trees amd buildings were back in place and the animals had seemingly vanished.

"What just- How did- Zak..."

"Yeah Mace?" Looking up, she saw said boy offering her his hand, which she then took and allowed him to help her up.

"I have a feeling you were behind this." She groaned, just for the sake of saying something. "I don't know how, but I do know that crazy things like this never happened until you showed up."

"Maybe. But heres the thing. We gotta go." He said as he took her arm suddenly and they ran off.

Out of the corner of her eye, Macy could see the group from before, as well as the strange Zak look a like. They were all standing on the side walk and watching as the two teens ran off.

"So much for normal."


	4. Mirror Image

**A/N: No POVs again. This is just a stupid little drabble. But I haven't updated this story in SUCH a long time *cough* last week *cough*.**

* * *

><p>Things didn't get much normal when the teens arrived home. There was a small package on the table labeled 'Macy' and the dragon was still curled up on the couch, now watching Lost Tapes.<p>

"Oh, yeah. Thats for you by the way." Zak mumbled as he walked passed the girl and sat on the couch with his pet.

Macy rolled her eyes and opened the package. Inside was an ash colored piece of glass, smoothed at the edges and had a black chain attached it. It was a necklace.

"Your welcome." She heard the boy call over his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks." She said softly as she put the necklace on.

She looked at the shard of glass that made up the necklace, turning it slowly in her hand she saw the back had been painted black so she turned it back to its reflective surface. She looked at herself in it. Dark skin, pink and brown hair, white eyes. She saw herself in the mirror and she smiled, but as she did so he eyes widened as they turned black in the reflection.

Her hair soon turned purple and blonde and her skin was a sickly white color. She dropped the glass from her hand and looked away from the image after letting out a small yelp.

"You OK Mace?" Zak asked her, snickering abit at her sudden outburst.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just saw a spider." She lied as she picked herself up and took off the necklace. "I'm gonna go lay down, mkay?"

and with that she was gone. Komodo looked up at Zak and growled slightly.

"You're an idiot!" He growled. "You actually went through with it!?"

The boy sat back on the couch and smirked.

"Chill will ya?" He asked, still smirking. "They think the mirror is back at the museum."

"And they think your still in it! And me for that matter!" the Dragon pointed out. "But whats the point in giving the girl a piece of the mirror? She could accidentally realize you know who. As well as your parents."

"But she won't, because you-know-who is too big of an idiot to figure out how the smoke mirror works." Zak pointed out.

"But why give her a piece of the mirror then? Their not trying to send you back anymore, what good is keeping a piece then?"

"Lets say they did send me back, then destroyed the main mirror. I could easily come back through the necklace mirror." He explained.

The dragon rolled his eyes.

"Well, it did prove helpful when they sent you back today. They didn't see you come out of the main one." Komodo admitted. "Which surprises me, the saturday child was in front of the mirror and never once questioned why nothing happened."

"Bad copy." Zak smirked then turned his attention towards the TV. "What are you watching."

"Some silly show about actors who pretend to get attacked by Criptids. It's rather stupid." He answered, tapping the remote with his tail.

Eerie music played on the TV as a caption appeared on the screen. 'The Twilight Zone'. Tonight's episode. 'Mirror Image.' This interested the two as they leaned in closer to the TV.

* * *

><p><em>'Is it really possible for there to be someone so stupid an weak as Macy? <em>_she didn't suspect a thing. __Even when the story stopped holding up she still believed it. __She believed a story from a boy with multicolored hair and his pet dragon, who apparently traveled as scientist. __Scientists! An 11 year old boy and a dragon._

_And she believed it. Every word of it. __Such a pathetic attempt at a lie. __And she bel-.' '_

'Was it possible she knew?

_Was it possible she saw threw the whole lie? Never believed a word of it? __Of course it was possible! __She knew all this time! __Everything Zak told her was a fairy tale to her! __But then, if she knew, why would she let us stay? __If she knew what we really were, why let us stay under her roof when at any possible moment we could destroy her? __Was it possible for someone to be so brave?' _Kimodo's thoughts were cut short when Zak began to speak.

"Poor, sweet, innocent child." Zak smirked brushing some hair out of the sleeping women's face. "Has no idea what shes getting herself into."

When Macy laid down to rest and her male friends had gotten sick of the TV, they deiced to slip into her room to check/disturb her.

"No good deed goes unpunished." Komodo shrugged off the slight pang of guilt. "

"Makes sense." Zak laughed looking down at Macy and caressing her cheek. "Maybe we can spare her."

"That would make more sense." The dragon sighed laying across the bed. "I'm starting to think Miss. Macy is starting to have an effect on you."

"And what makes you say that?" Zak asked looking up suddenly.

"Its not like you to consider sparing anyone." The dragon commented, wrapping a tail around Macy's wrist and shutting his eyes, suddenly thinking a nap was a good idea rather than going back to the television, though he knew he would return to it before Macy awoke.

"Go back to sleep." Zak mumbled pushing the lizard off of the bed and away from Macy.

The lizard shook his head and slithered out of the room. The second Zak was sure he was gone he took hold of Macy's hand again and pulled her closer to him for the time being. For some reason he saw this better than the TV. Nah, TV sounded way better right about now.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mace?" Zak asked her when she finally returned from her nap.<p>

"Yes?" She sat on the couch and picked up the remote, changed the channel then tucked the remote inbetween the couch cusions.

Both boys whined in protest but Macy only smirked and laid down where the remote was located.

"You were saying?" She asked, tossing her legs over the doppelganger playfully.

"What did you do with the necklace I gave you?" He asked, playing with the laces on her shoes, thinking of tieing them together as a prank but the idea soon abandoned him when he saw her laces were in thick knots that seemed impossible to untie.

"Back in its package." Macy confirmed this by waving to the package sitting on the table behind them.

"What don't you wear it?" He asked.

Macy frowned.

"Because you just gave it to me today, I'll wear it out later." She said smiling, but then frowned. "Oh and I just remembered."

She smacked the boy's shoulder. Hard.

"Ow, what was that for!?"

"For making things weird!"

"How did I make things weird."

"I don't know how, but I know you probably had something to do with Paris 'melting'. And the necklace you gave me stared back at me!"

Zak smirked and ruffled the girl's hair.

"First off, its a mirror, of course it stared back at you, second." He reached under her and took back the remote and clicked to the channel 9 news.

They were talking about the event on the news. But they told a different story of animal training gone wrong. A quick glance at the TV and Macey saw the group that she had seen earlier. Which now made a lot of sense as to why they were there.

"I think all this 'normal' biz is making you go alil crazy." Zak said, tossing the remote on the floor.

Macey laid back again, closed her eyes and began to fix her hair.

"Sorry for accusing you." She mumbled, eyes still closed, she then smirked. "I guess I'm the one not being normal?"

He nodded then got off the couch.

"Hey, where are your parents at anyway?" He asked, nudging her leg.

"Work, they'll be home soon." She said sitting up.

He ignored her and walked into the kitchen, she followed him. They stood in the kitchen for a moment then Macey burst out laughing.

"What?" Zak asked her, kinda annoyed by her sudden outburst.

"I'm never getting rid of you am I?" She asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've only known you a few days and already we're inseparable." She laughed.

He blushed and went over to the fridge and took out an apple.

"That can change it you want." He said.

"Nah, I like having you around." She smiled, taking the apple from him and biting it.

"Really?"

She nodded and gave him back the apple. There was a knock at the door and she was quick to leave to go answer it. He shook his head and bit the apple where she had and he had to admit, lipgloss didn't taste all that bad.

"Thats considered an indirect kiss you know?" Kimodo's voice suddenly came.

The apple was suddenly spit out and thrown at the dragon's head.

"Is not!" The boy yelped, wiping off his mouth.

"Afraid so." The dragon began to snicker. "Like I said before, it appears this women has an effect on you."

"She does not!" Zak shot back. "Besides, I just met her a few days ago."

"So? Some animals know their mates upon first glance." Kimodo said, making the boy gag.

"Ugh! What are you getting at!?"

"Nevermind."

"You better tell me!"

The dragon left the room, a smirk still plastered on his face. Macey returned moments later. Her face ablazed in red.

"Better not let my parents hear you say that! Or my boyfriend." She scolded him.


	5. Admit it

A few days, or maybe weeks had passed since the second day of their arrival. Not that they could really tell as time seemed to fly by faster in this world than it did in the smoke world. Back during their escape, both were kinda hoping it would be a get in and get out type deal. They go, they take over the world, send their counterparts to their world, seal the portals and be done with it.

But no, Zak just had to run into the same white eyed girl twice. Not once but twice and land them both at her house where so far they did nothing as far as taking over the world went except playing a video game about stopping an alien invasion, a game where both lost on purpose. The rest of their time was filled with quality time with Macy and attempting to keep her out of harms way when they felt that those scientists were getting to close. Call it being protective, or just not wanting any trouble, they still found themselves on said woman's couch playing a video game mentioned earlier.

"Oh come on!" Macy groaned as she tossed her controller back on the couch. "Thats the seventh time you've shot your own teammates!"

Zak cringed a bit at the term teammates,remembering not only the bit of teasing he had gotten from his dragon, but also the thought of having to work together with this girl. If he was being teased with anyone else, he wouldn't mind as much, but he had seen the girl naked and even slept in the same bed as her so the thought of-

"Are you listening?" Macy shot at him, being somewhat of a hypocrite in the situation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop shooting you." He rolled his eyes, clearly bored.

Komodo nodded his head and bopped the 'Play Again' button then watched in utter amusement as his kid brother's avatar ran around in circles shooting its gun widely into the air, eventually being struck by one of its own bullets as well as hitting Macy's character.

**'_GAME OVER'_**The screen boomed in a deep robotic tone over and over again.

"Hey! You did that on purpose." Macy growled playfully as she bopped the boy's forehead.

"No I didn't." He muttered rolling his eyes and rubbing the small red thump mark on his forehead.

"Did so Liar." She laughed folding her arms and sitting down on the couch next to him.

"I'm the liar? Says miss. 'Boyfriend'." Zak said, flailing an arm in the air. "You know it would've been believeable if you hadn't left your Facebook open."

The female teen blushed lightly and looked away from him, folding her arms over her chest and sticking her tongue out as she tried to think of a reply.

"Oh come on, you were talking about being my 'mate' or something like that so I only told a little white lie to get you off of my back." She uttered in her defence. "We're still only friends right now."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Zak muttered rolling his eyes. "Hey Mace, since you lost the last game its your turn to get more sodas."

"But I didn-"

"I threw the game and you got hit by a bullet, you lost." with a soft grunt in response Macy got off of the couch and left the room.

As soon as he was sure the girl had left he turned to his dragon and glared at him, suddenly picking up Macy's controller and throw it at him as hard as he could.

"How long is this going to take?" He growled to him. "You're usually the type of creature that likes to get things done Asap."

"Now I don't see the harm in a short break." Komodo pointed out, narrowly dodging the controller as it landed on the floor, causing the back to pop open. "And don't act like your not enjoying it. I see how close your getting to this woman. Its painfully obvious."

"All we did was go to the park, out to lunch twice, slept in the same bed together, watch a few movies and played a video game... And she invited me to one party but that was it." Zak said, his eye twitching a bit. "The rest of the time I hardly see her cause she leaves for work or whereever it is she goes during the day."

"Yes, but I've seen the way you hold her while she sleeps, and the way you wait for her return during the day like some sorta of lapdog." Komodo snickered when the boy's eyes went from twitching to not even blinking. "And when we do take over, you said you wanted to spare her."

"Doesn't mean a thing." Zak muttered, toying with his video game remote. "Shes just useful. For cooking and amusement and stuff like that."

"Yeah right. You know, I think I've figured it out. Why your so fond of her. Because she is equally fond of you." The boy stopped toying with the remote to stare at his 'pet'.

"Shes fond of me? Please, she thinks I'm a secret sceintist and she hates those guys!" Zak yelped, suddenly sounding annoyed. "I'm surprised she even considers me a friend!"

"You honestly think she believed any of that? I've seen her watching the news, shes seen the Saturday boy before. I'm sure she knows your not who you claim to be. But I would assume she would just want to keep you around." Komodo smirked a bit more when the boy paled suddenly. "Shes not like other Matters. Shes much more clever and doesn't seem to hate you."

"Its to early to be 'fond' of each other." Zak muttered, finally abandoning the remote. "Friendships take time."

"What would you know about love? Such a thing doesn't exist in our world."

"Love!? I said friendships! We're not even considered friends yet, so even thats a stretch!" He groaned, tossing himself on the floor.

"There are many different kinds of love in this world, you know. Including friendship love."

"Can this short break be over now?" Zak asked, ignoring that last comment.

"Fine..." Komodo muttered, curling up on the couch and closing his eyes.

Seconds later, Macy returned, and in both hands she had their sodas. She didn't seem to be at all affected by the position of the two or the broken controller on the floor and she instead stepped over it.

"Hey, catch." She laughed suddenly, tossing the drink onto her friends back. "And get up, or I'll walk on you."

"Is that a threat?" Zak mumbled with his face still om the floor.

"In a way yes." Giggling a bit, she took the can of soda off of his back and actually stradled him, placings her chin on the top of his head.

"Macy. Get off of me." He muttered, clearly annoyed.

"No I want to sit on you cause your comfy." Macy giggled playfully.

"Mace I'm serious." He said in almost a growling tone.

"So am I."

"Thats it!" With that being said, the boy tossed the girl off of him and pinned her to the floor. "There, now I'm on you, cause your comfy."

Rolling her eyes, Macy kneed him in the chest with her leg, which of course seemed to cause the boy a lot of pain but rather then getting off of her right there and then, he took to releasing her arms and tickling her sides.

"O-oh come on! Not fair!" Macy giggled loudly as she attempt to join in the tickle fight.

The dragon watched amused as the tickle fight/ wrestling contiuned, followed by both teens laying on the floor giggling as if they were high, but the somber look the boy shot to him only told him that maybe a longer break wouldn't do any harm either.


	6. Fireworks

**A/N: I own nothing but this box.**

**Just a drabble I came up with while in the shower for one reason or another. I decided to do a drabble off of this flash back from Monster In the Mirror.  
><strong>

**Setting: A block Party on the 4th of July.**

**Pairings: ZakM/OC (If you haven't read the first story then please do)**

* * *

><p>Celebrations were new to the anti-matters, as they were not exactly popular in their world. However, they did seem to be rather popular in this one and so far the two remaining Mondays had celebrated 3. The first celebration in this world had been Macy's birthday, which wasn't to boring as the party took place at a bowling alley. Their second had been when Macy's brother announced that he had finally gotten his first job (They only celebrated with the family because they had nothing better to do.) The third one came in the form of a block party, though Zak was the only one who attended, as his dragon found that the noise, crowd, and fireworks were all too overwhelming and decided to stay home. With that, the anti-matter boy now found himself with his matter friend, Macy.<p>

Red, white, and blue sparks lit up the otherwise orange and pink sky as the two struggled to light their sparklers with a very dull lighter. Her pale eyes lit up brighter than any fireworks he had seen that night, though this may have been due to their color, making it easier for the lights to bounce off of them. It was hot outside, and the loudly played music only seemed to add to the heat, which apparently was hot enough to make the remains of their grape salad bubble lightly from their paper plate homes on the side walk.

"OK. Got it!" Macy announced as a ball of blue sparks popped and crackled off of the stick she had been holding, Zak's stick copying her's actions moments later only his sent off red sparks that matched the main color of the top Macy was wearing.

"Hey Mace, what do we do when they get to low to your fingers?" The male asked idly, swirling the quickly burning wood around in the air and creating shapes that would only last a few seconds.

"Just drop it, though I think it should burn out by then." Macy said as she focused her eyes on the remains of her stick and then dropping it just as it burnt out and then turned sharply on the heels of her flip flips and ran off.

"Where are you going?" Her friend called after her as he watched her.

"I'm off to get some brownies! Want any?" She called over her shoulder, only to see her friend ditching the firework and running after her, answering the question of 'want any?'

The two teens ended up at one of the many tables at their neighbor's house which had been set out for the party. Each teen then took a plate and began to pick out whatever they thought looked good to them. After that, the two found two lawn chairs by the pool and took this time to enjoy the treats they had collected. Once Macy had finished everything off of her paper plate, she stood up to go throw out her plate at the nearest trashcan which was just a few feet in front of them. Unfortunately that would mean she would have to walked a tad closer to the pool than Zak was. After she did this, she was just about to turn back around and walk back. Zak watched her, and luckily Macy did not see the evil look on the boy's face as a plot came to his mind.

"Hey Mace, got your phone on you?" He asked, slowly getting up from his own chair and trying to keep quiet, taking note as Macy paused in her tracks and turned back around to point to their house just across the street from the one they were at.

"No. I left it at the house reme-AHH!" A suddenly splash drowned out the girl's words and yelps, but not only her's, as she had grabbed her friend and he followed her into the pool.

When they both resurfaced, Macy took a few moments to gather herself before she turned and tackled the boy around the neck, though it wasn't enough to send him back into the water. Giggles and growls (Happy ones of course) escaped both of their lips as they splashed about the pool anyhow. Soon, both became tired of this and slowly stopped to just tread water and giggle softly.

"You idiot! I'm not wearing a swim suit under this!" Macy giggled as she swiveled herself around in the water to face the male's front.

"Neither am I. And I'm not complaining." He said, taking a deep breath and clinging to the girl as he quickly dragged them both back under.

Not wanting to ware herself out any, Macy didn't make any attempt to punch herself free, instead, she opened her eyes, not minding the sting of chlorine so she could stare at her friend. Apparently having the same idea as her, he also had opened his eyes and was now staring at her. Their hair was floating weightlessly around them as a few bumbles from when the surface broke still swam around them, creating the look of an underwater fantasy scene. A sudden rubble however, from the surface caught both of their attention far to quickly as they broke away and broke surface for air. By now the sky was a deep blue, filled with a sudden display of light. Fireworks. Again, Macy's eyes were brighter than any of them as she watched.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She asked as she tredded water gently and turned to face her friend, whose attention was plastered more on her than on the sky.

They were mere inches apart by now when Macy smirked a tad deviously and suddenly splashed her friend once more in the face while he was distracted. The anti-matter boy glared at her and quickly wiped his eyes before tackling her back into the water and held her down in it. A quick thought of 'I could kill her right now if I wanted to' flashed through his mind before he slowly let her back up. Usually, one would expect the other to be furious at this, but Macy came out of the water laughing hard.

"Okay, I deserved that." She giggled as she brushed her hair out of her face and swam towards the ladder to get out of the pool. "You coming?"

Zak rolled his eyes but then nodded and copied her actions of swimming and followed her out of the pool, where they then located a towel large enough to cover both of them and a lawn chair that would do the same. A comfortable silence followed the two as they looked up at the sky and watched the exploding fireworks decorate the now darkening sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Macy finally spoke up in an awestruck voice, just as a blue one lit up the night.

Zak Monday turned to her and looked her over. Her multi-colored hair was a mess on her face and neck, reminding him a lot of how a woman in his world might wear her hair on a daily basis. Another thing to note about Macy was how wide her white eyes were, and how they sparkled with the light bouncing off of them, just as the droplets of water on her skin did the same. The white stars on her red top were now pale tan as the top stuck to her wet skin and her blue skirt wasn't in much better shape. Despite all of this, she looking so happy and was smiling her usual wide smile, giving her her cute and innocent look.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty beautiful."


	7. Put Into Motion

**A/N: **** Bit of a Coffee Jolt for this story. I noticed its kind dragging so time for some action! WHOOP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Planning<strong>: _Noun_

_The process of making plans for control of urban development by a local government authority, from which a license must be obtained to build a new property or..._

**Synonyms**

_design - designing - projection_

* * *

><p>Planning could also fall under the definition of things that the two anti-matters did not do before they blindly ran into a strange new world on their own. It could also fall under the category of things that Zak Monday looks up in Urban Dictionary that Friday afternoon in the local Paris library.<p>

"Huh, probably should've done a little bit of this planning." The teen muttered as he clicked out of the tab he was on and reclined a bit more in his seat.

Why was he looking this up again? Oh yeah, with his and Komodo's 'break' (which ended up being a while) being over, the lizard had finally decided now would be as good a time as ever to finally make a move towards their opponents. The only problem being that A) Their current location was unknown to the two, B) If they did find them then how on Earth would they defeat them if they outnumbered them, an entire family to two, and last but not least, C) Macy.

_'Well, I guess a simple side-plan of murder could do the trick. Poisoned coffee, radio in the tub (Meh, been reading to many comics), even a simple stabbing.' _

Thoughts of murder normally left behind a sly smirk on the dark skinned male's lips, but the thoughts of murder that damned girl, just left behind a bitter taste.

_'Ugh! But if we do go through with this plan then I'd loose her forever either way! Wait. Why do I care if I loose her or not?' _With a heavy sigh, the teen took one last glance at the computer's monitor to the screen he had recently pulled up.

**Secret Scientists**

He sighed heavily and rested his chin on his palm and lazily scrolled through the lists of names. They may have been called Secret Scientists, but they didn't live up to their names as the owner of this site, as well as Macy, seemed to be well aware of them and their line of work. With a soft chuckle, he stopped at the first name that caught his attention. Saturday.

_'No way. This is far to easy.' _His smirked widened as he clicked on the name and images of individuals, that closely matched his 'family', aside from a few minor traits, appeared on screen.

Along with the images, there were profiles of each of them, including a marking list of where the family had been and where they were more than likely going to head to next. With yet another smirk, he copy and pasted these pages to a file and saved it on his jump-drive, the secret one that he kept from Macy, due to the girl being the one who taught him how to use his first one and could easily hack it.

Noticing his time on the computer was about to clock out, he got up to leave when something flashed across his screen.

_**Was this information helpful young**_** Monday?**

Beneath this, a **_Yes, No._** Box began to blink.

Sitting back down, and with his smirk suddenly gone, he found himself tapping the YES Icon. In an instant, this box disappeared and another reappeared.

**_Glad to be of service. Any other questions? _**

Below this, another option box appeared, and just like before, the boy hit YES.

**_I suppose you are wondering who I am and why I am asking this?_**

Another box, another yes.

**_At the moment, who I am is of no importance, but in time it will be, And I am just as curious as you._**

Just then, rather than an option box appearing, the printer next to him sprang to life and a slip of paper shot out at him. A phone number and an Email address had been scribbled down on it in clean cursive handwriting.

**_We will keep in touch. Now better not keep Young Macy waiting._**

As if on que, the laptop's time clocked out, logging the male out and shutting itself down. As if on another que, the bronze skinned girl dubbed Macy, could be heard slowly making her way over to her friend.

"Got what you came here for?" Zak asked as he slowly turned towards his friend, in her hands were several books.

"Yes I did. And you?" She asked in a hushed voice as she adjusted the books on her chest.

"Sure did." He replied, dangling the jump-drive in front of his now deep red friend's nose.

"Please tell me you didn't upload... Those." She groaned, believing the secret drive had been the one she had given him, the one with his 'secret photos' on it.

"Maybe, maybe not. More like downloaded." He said with a soft chuckle, causing the girl to grimace.

"Might I ask why you had to do this at a Public Library!" She groaned, hiding her face behind her books.

"Hey, you wouldn't let me do it at home, and you didn't give me any after that first night so-" Zak paused as his face turned as white as his mother's, suddenly remembering that Macy didn't know of that incident. Until now that is.

"What do you mean by that?" Rage laced the edge of her voice as the male was suddenly to his feet and slowly and carefully making his way around the girl in front of him.

"Eh, nothing that'll kill you." He said with a shrug as the girl turned so her eyes followed him towards the exit. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Zak!" Macy half whispered, half screamed as she took off after her now sprinting friend.

* * *

><p>It had been almost an hour since the two left the library, and almost an hour since Macy probably stopped searching for her friend and decided to return home for the afternoon. Not that the anti-matter minded. After all, it did give him time to himself without fear of her barging in on him. Now he had time to think and begin 'planning' their next move. With a heavy sigh, he turned into a nearby alley way and walked towards a quiet and quite dark part of the narrow passage. For some reason, this made him feel more at home.<p>

_'I guess its like the Smoke World. Only cleaner I guess.' _He thought as he pressed his back against the cool brick of one of the buildings.

So far, this was the only thought he had concerning the Smoke World (and the Matter World for that matter) so far, making the original plan of coming here to plan for their plan to take over the Matter World nearly impossible. In an act of frustration, he hit his pockets, searching them for something it could throw that wasn't of any importance to him.

Jump-drive (nope), Gum packet (Throws it quickly but it doesn't do enough damage to please him), condom (hell no! Might need that), Cell phone (Eh, considering it), Fang (Shattered at least two windows and a trash can but he still wasn't happy), Paper (Wait? Paper?).

Taking out his cellphone and the paper, he clicked the device on as it cast an eerily green glow on the egg shell colored paper. A phone number was illuminated on the paper.

**1187151920**

"Weird. Is that even a valid phone number?" He muttered to himself as he turned the phone's screen to face him.

After his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, he quickly tapped in the phone number, curious to see if he was correct. The phone rang once. A loud and low buzz echoed throughout the darkened alley way. Followed by another, and then a third before the words **Connected **appeared on his screen and a sharp click had been heard, followed by a shallow breath.

"Greetings young Monday." A strangely accented voice flowed through the phone. "Your call took less time than I had expected."

For a minute, there was silence. The shock of having someone actually pick up caused the boy's voice to die right there in his throat and the shock of recognizing the man's voice kept the words from coming back and just as he was about to regain his voice, another shock forced them back in.

'It isn't a number. Its a name... Argost.'

"So I understand you have overstayed your welcome with miss Macy. Correct?" Argost's voice sounded in the phone again, sounding as if he had planned out this entire conversation.

"Y-yeah. I mean. I guess." Zak stuttered out in reply rather quickly.

"Well, perhaps not, its only been about three months." The older man chuckled dryly before his tone became serious. "But you've come to this world with alternative motives and to those motives, three months is a very long wait."

"Has it really..." Zak muttered, more to himself than to Argost. "Geez... Time kinda got away from me didn't it."

"As well as your focus on what you originally came here to do." The man snapped, sounding almost angry. "But lucky for you, I came in contact with you, and had similar motives of my own in mind."

A soft click was the tan boy's tongue was a indication that he was still on the phone, but had stopped to take in what had just been said to him. After this moments pause, Argost spoke again.

"What if I told you that I have a direct link to the Saturday boy." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

"I would told you that I'm now interested." The boy shot back, his usual smirk returning. "But first I would want to know how you got this link."

"It was quite simple actually. You see, sometime ago, the boy's family and I had discovered the truth behind Kur's identity. And as you know, unlike your powers, this kur's powers are evil." He paused, letting his words sink in before continuing. "Now, with my knowledge of said creature, including the knowledge of how to control said powers, the boy came to me for assistance, knowing very well however, that I had my own plots against him."

"But the price was worth the protection of his loved ones?" The anti-matter finished up.

"You are a clever one." Argost complimented, seemingly happily with the way the boy responded.

"So what makes you think I'd let you help me when you're A) already working with my double and B) already planning on destroying him?" Zak retorted, folding one arm over the arm that held the phone, oddly trying to cross his arms.

"Because you and I are to much alike for me to want to destroy you." Argost put it simply. "In the end, we would both get what we wanted."

"And then have to fight for dominance over it." Zak said quickly, only to cover his mouth in sheer embarrassment, realizing how naughty his words sounded.

"Oh dear. Well, I do not swing in that direction. But if you meant that we would eventually betray each other. Then I would say. Perhaps, depending if you can keep your value to me up long enough." Argost replied with yet another dry chuckle.

"What about Macy?" The boy heard himself say suddenly though he had no memory of even thinking of saying that.

"What about her?" The man restated, sounding a tad confused.

"She'll want an explanation as to why I leave her so suddenly and when this world does get taken over, what will we do with her?" Zak felt his face grow hot as these random sentences flew freely from his lips.

"Ah yes, your attachment to the young female is quite obvious." Argost began slowly. "So I understand your concern for her."

"W-what are you talking about? S-shes just a friend! Not even! Shes a pone!" The teen shot back, almost furiously. "We've only hung out like twice and in that rest of that time shes been whoring herself out with others or whatever!"

He made a strange groaning sound in the back of his throat when he realized that Argost was right when he said that not only his time but also his attention had slipped away from him. Heck, half the time he was at Macy's it was spent sitting on her couch doing nothing and that pissed him off as he thought of all the opportunities he could have spent planning his attacks out but didn't. If it wasn't for Macy and that stupid comfortable couch he probably would have this world taken over by now and not need V.V Argost to help him do this!

"Oh, but that is a lie." That voice broke through the boy's thoughts and somehow tapped into another part of his mind. "I've been watching you, Monday. You have spent nearly your entire summer with the girl, acting as a normal child of this world. Though for some reason or another, you choose to forget this."

Muddy images of the pairs trips to the local pool (an the occasional beach trip) suddenly appeared in the back of his eyes. Another memory of running down the street with the girl while she pitched an icecream cone followed. And then a more recent image of a Fourth of July party became apparent, this one being the clearest of them all.

* * *

><p><em>Red, white, and blue sparks lit up the otherwise orange and pink sky as Macy and Zak struggled to light their sparklers with a very dull lighter. Her pale eyes lit up brighter than any fireworks he had seen that night, though this may have been due to their color, making it easier for the lights to bounce off of them. It was hot outside, and the loudly played music only seemed to add to the heat, which apparently was hot enough to make the remains of their grape salad bubble lightly from their paperplate homes on the side walk.<em>

_"OK. Got it!" Macy announced as a ball of parks popped and crackled off of the stick she had been holding, Zak's stick copying her's actions moments later. _

_"Hey Mace, what do we do when they get to low to your fingers?" The male asked, swirling the quickly burning wood around._

_"Just drop it, though I think it should burn out by then." Macy informed him, dropping her already burned out stick and running off. "I'm off to get some brownies! Want any?" She called over her shoulder, only to see her friend ditching the firework and running after her, answering the question of 'want any?'_

_After that, the two found two lawn chairs by the pool and took this time to enjoy the treats they had collected from one of the many tables set out for the party. Macy stood up suddenly, a tad closer to the pool than Zak was, and unfortunately for her, did not see the evil look on the boy's face._

_"Hey Mace, got your phone on you?" He asked, slowly getting up and trying to keep quiet._

_"No. I left it at the house reme-AHH!" A suddenly splash drowned out the girl's words and yelps, but not only her's, as she had grabbed her friend and he followed her into the pool. _

_When they both resurfaced, Macy tackled the boy around the neck. Giggles and growls escaped both of their lips as they splashed about the pool. _

_"You idiot! I'm not wearing a swim suit under this!" She growled as she swiveled herself around to face the male's front._

_"Neither am I. And I'm not complaining." He said, taking a deep breath and clinging to the girl as he quickly dragged them both back under. _

_Not wanting to ware herself out any, Macy didn't make any attempt to punch herself free, instead, she opened her eyes, not minding the sting of chlorine so she could stare at her friend. Apparently having the same idea as her, he also had opened his eyes and was now staring at her. Their hair was floating weightlessly around them as a few bumbles from when the surface broke still swam around them, creating the look of an underwater fantasy scene. A sudden rubble however, from the surface caught both of their attention far to quickly as they broke away and broke surface for air. By now the sky was a deep blue, filled with a sudden display of light. Fireworks. Again, Macy's eyes were brighter than any of them as she watched. _

_"Aren't they beautiful?" She asked as she treded water gently and turned to face her friend, whose attention was plastered more on her than on the sky. _

_They were mere inches apart by now when-_

* * *

><p>"Young Monday? Are you listening?" Argost's voice pulled the boy back into reality.<p>

"W-what? Oh yeah. You were saying?" He asked, frowning when he heard the man sigh heavily.

"As I was saying, I have seen every encounter you ever had with the girl since your first meeting with her and I know as fact that you are very close to her." Argost began. "Spending time with her in this world as if you were just another love-sick child which is why you can't go back now."

"Wait, what?" Zak interrupted but Argost kept talking.

"Though, a part of you tries to forget these encounters, hoping to have a reverse affect, which I strongly advise you go against this part." His voice was dead-pan and mono-toned. "For your powers are effect purely by emotions, and being good, these emotions include the ones you feel for her. Which would explain why your first encounter with the Saturdays did not end in your favor."

"OK, OK, I follow but now I'm confused." The dark skinned teen cut off. "If Macy is such a distraction and I'm 'overstaying' my welcome with her, then why are you suggesting that I remember her?"

"I never said that that was a bad thing no did I? No. I did not, I did however, point out that such emotions you feel towards her are connected to your powers. And the girl is a clever one." He pointed out. "But we are straying off topic. We were originally talking about what will become of her when we finally get around to our plans and hopefully victory. And it seems that the logical choice would be to have her put into slavery with the other mortals-"

"Heck no! She doesn't deserve that!" A hand was clamped over his mouth to keep the words in.

"But if you take over, you will loose her either way." Argost said, as if somehow knowing what the boy had been thinking earlier on. "Unless."

"Theres an unless to this all?" The boy asked, sounding somewhat hopeful.

"Do you know what a bond is?" Argost began, somehow sensing the boy's head shake. "To humans, it is called sexual intercourse, and normally does not create a bond. But to criptids, including Kur, it is called mating."

The blood on the boy's hand either came from biting his lip to hard, or from his impending nose bleed. He couldn't really tell by now.

"W-what are you suggesting?" He asked numbly, unable to feel much and yet his grip on the phone tightened.

"With her as a mate, even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to leave you." Argost said slowly.

"Isn't that the same thing as being my slave then?" Zak muttered, finally wiping the last drops of blood away.

"Perhaps. If she thinks of it as that." Zak could almost hear the man's shrug, if that was even possible. "Though, knowing her. She will not."

"But in order to find out, we would have to go through our plan." He continued, his tone suddenly changing to what that Zak couldn't put a name to.

"Don't have one. Thats why I called you." Zak muttered dryly as he pushed off of the wall, sensing the conversation coming to a close.

"Well I do. And lucky for you, I have already factored you into it. Even Macy plays a role in all of this. Everything has already been planned already. Even this phone call. This whole thing has been scripted. And how would you feel if I told you at this moment, you are listening to a pre-recording of my voice?" Argost chuckled lowly in his throat. "But besides all that. We will keep in touch from here on out. Our first place of meeting in person will be atop Paris's arch. Have fun figuring out which one. With the date set at August 5th. As for the girl.. Well, you have time to think of what to do with her."

A soft click signalled the call being dropped, though it wasn't noticed by the boy as he stuffed his cellphone back into his pocket and began to quickly walk out of the alley way, trying to remember his way back to Macy's house.


	8. Where we hear this from: Filler

**A/N: ****OCs in this chapter: Cassady Gray: Daughter of Arthur and Miranda, Niece of Abby and cousin of Evangeline.**

**Evangeline Whitepond: Daughter of Doyle and Abby Whitepond. Cousin of Zak and Cassady.**

**They are not seen after this.**

* * *

><p><em>Three children sat around a milkcrate with a cracked radio propped up on it. The oldest of the three, Zak Monday, was mindlessly flipping through the static stations and then eventually clicked it off. This roused the attention of the oldest girl, a red-head with emerald-green eyes that had a hazy grey film over them.<em>

_"Why did you turn it off?" She snapped quickly and sounded somewhat upset._

_"Casedy, it was just static." Zak said with a roll of his black eyes as he slowly looked the girl over._

_If it wasn't for her running eye-liner and her ruby-red lipstick, it would've been impossible to distinguish Casedy Gray from a male with her baggy brown clothing on, and this fact seemed to amuse the boy more than the broken radio._

_"Well to me it was the most beautiful thing in this whole world!" She joked sarcastically as she slapped the radio off of the crate and promptly turned it back on and began to slowly rock back and forth to the 'tune'._

_"Are you sure we're related?" Zak muttered as he watched the girl 'dance' about the small space that was his bedroom._

_"We're not prat. If I remember it correctly, my aunt Abby, married your uncle and produced that." With this she pointed to the black and red-haired girl who sat in the corner of the room and instantly began to whimper and hide her face when the older girl did this. "So technically we are both related to her but not to one another."_

_"And this fact alone makes my life somewhat more bearable." The male muttered as he folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "Somewhat."_

_"If you're thinking of offing yourself Monday, you better do it soon before I do it for you." Casedy threatened in a somewhat low growl. "Now that you've put the idea in my head."_

_"Y-you're not r-really g-g-gonna kill him... A-are you?" The little girl in the corner of the room, who knowest by these two was named Evangeline Whitepond, stuttered out slowly with soft whimpers._

_"Nah, Caz is just cranky because her dad left." Zak said coolly. "And she's jealous that we both still have ours."_

_"Y-you had a d-daddy... C-Casedy?" She shook a little when she spoke and began to shake even more when Casedy nodded._

_"The Keyword being, HAD!" The two others jumped at Casedy's yelp but when Zak recovered from his shock, he burst into a fit of laughter and yet Casedy continued her tale regardless. "My dad was Arthur Beeman and my mom is Miranda Gray and for some reason those two dumbasses thought they could make it work and produced me-"_

_She paused mid rant and suddenly went silent as her hard face soon softened and saddened as her filmy eyes suddenly glossed over._

_"I don't really know what happened... When I was two, dad just up and left us without a trace..." She sat down on the dirty floor of the bedroom and looked lost in thought now._

_"Now, since she's cooled down." Zak began as his eyes suddenly opened. "Are we talking sob stories now because if you don't mind. I would like to tell mine."_

_Evangeline suddenly got up from her spot in the corner, and with tears streaking her tiny face, she ran over to her oldest cousin and wrapped her thin arms around him and began to cry._

_"I-I'm listening!" She cried out suddenly, still in a cloud of sadness from her first cousin's story._

_"My sob story is- I don't have one really. My family is dead weight and I can just off them when I want to- Well mom would be a problem though- but the others. Just remove the warning labels from certain bottles and let the job do itself." He said with a shrug as he picked up the little girl and held her on his lap._

_"Such a lovely tale, Monday. Your biggest problem in life is that your family has the survival rate of a band of cockroaches." Casedy said sarcastically. "You completely over look that A: We live here in this tragic place and B: We're trapped in your room for the next five hours until your parents get back from doing God knows what!"_

_"If you're so bored Casedy then turn back on the damn radio! It's a 'nice' day out. We might be able to get the Forbidden Channel." Both girls tensed up when their kin suggested this._

_Komodo, who had suddenly phased out of nowhere, snatched the radio away from Casedy and brought it back over to the crate._

_"W-whats the F-Forbidden Channel?" Evangeline cried into her cousin's stomach and yelped when she heard the channels of the radio begin to flip._

_"The Forbidden Channel as your cousins call it, Is a channel linked to those of another dimensions." He explained as the two of the oldest children listened carefully for said channel._

_"We sometimes pick up on other's conversations." Zak added as he set the girl back on the floor and began to scoot closer to the crate._

_"Quiet, Zak! I'm trying to listen!" Both Casedy and Komodo snapped at the boy as they continued to click through the radio._

_"So we're going to an Aztec temple to look for a mirror?" A young male's, that sounded a lot like Zak's voice came through the radio suddenly, making the four of them jump._

_"It's not just any mirror Zak. It's a Smoke mirror." An older woman's voice said, making all four of them outwardly cringe but inwardly smirk._

_"You know what this means guys?" Zak Monday asked as he got up from his spot on the floor and went over to another crate quickly._

_An object had gone unnoticed by the other two females, but it was a cloth covered object, which Zak grabbed and then rushed to the bedroom door where his 'fang' was propped up against the wall._

_Casedy jumped up and punched the radio this time and ran after the male, quickly holding the door closed before he could open it._

_"Are you insane!?" She growled lowly at him._

_"Casedy, Casedy, Casedy." He said smoothly, slowly shoving the girl away from the door. "I am not insane. I am just a little messed up in the head."_

_He was about to leave but was suddenly pulled back by Komodo's tale._

_"I'd have to agree with the girl. If you attempt this alone you will more than likely be killed." He said simply and almost sounded hopeful._

_"So what would you rather I do? Just wait for them to come back to the Aztecs again?" Zak asked in a somewhat annoyed tone._

_"Wait for your parents to come back. Then we can all go." Komodo said good-naturedly, though an evil was hidden in his bitter tone._

_"Eh, it'll take less time than warning labels." Zak said with a shrug as he tossed the objects on the floor and went back over to where the radio had been punched, picked it up and clicked it off._

* * *

><p>"I wonder what became of them." Zak muttered aloud on the long walk back to Macy's house.<p>

It had been a long while since he last thought back to the side of his family that he didn't mind. Uncle B was supportive enough and his maternal aunt Abbey wasn't all bad, even if she did have her off days. Their kids were the sweetest also. It was a rare occasion that the anti-matter teen ever regretted leaving that world, or at least leaving them behind there. Then again, if he didn't come here, and if in the distant future he didn't take over this world, then they probably wouldn't be able to leave and come here. Wait, he was basically saying he was doing all of this for family! Ugh! This world's influences really were getting to him and he hated it.

"Since when did I have values?" He asked aloud but didn't expect to get answered.

During his time of thought, he failed to notice that A.) He was back at Macy's, and B.) She was standing on the porch waiting for him.

"Since when did you decide to take your merry time in coming home?" She asked in a disproving tone.

"Since I got hungry again." He answered teasingly, knowing that this was well the time the family normally sat down for dinner.

"Well hurry up and get in here. Pizzas ready." Macy said as she tapped her foot.

The anti-matter rolled his eyes and entered the door, leaving any of his previous thoughts behind at the door.


	9. We Interupt This Program

**A/N: -looks up from having my head on the table, only to drop it again- I have no freaking idea where my head has been lately. Really I don't. -looks up- But for some reason I've been drawn back to the oddest cartoon in the darkest of my childhood days which is, The Secret Saturdays. This thing I just came up with today and I'm not sure what I think about it. I mean it is an interesting concept but its Argost for God's sake! **

* * *

><p><strong>Weird World: Night Of Blood.<strong>

_White flakes of snow fell to the cold earth and stuck to the side walks, melting away seconds later. It reminded the yeti not only of home in the mountains but also of the span of a human life, from birth one second to death the next, happening so fast and so quickly that to the void of time and space it was only a blink. Letting out a sigh from deep in his throat, he watched the thin vapor cloud rise into the sky before vanishing completely. With nothing left to watch in the sky, he turned his gaze to the body that lay beside him and nudged it with his foot. It was a petite female, with hair the color of blood, resembling it even more so with the winter snow sticking to it. Her breathing was anything but existent as the snowflakes gathered near her nose and found no warmth to melt them._

_It was a pitiful sight. Pitiful and yet oh so amusing. The yeti would've wasted precious oxygen if he had laughed at this, but he soon took full notice of the camera focused in on him and only chuckled out his usual greeting. After all, the show was about to begin, so there was no time to bother with such trivial things. Turning fully to the camera, he lifted his arms, palms upwards in a rather dramatic fashion._

_"Greetings an-" He paused suddenly and slowly brought his hands in together at his chest, smirking suddenly as if there was a joke that only he knew. "For those of you who haven't heard my warnings about tonight's episode, then let me inform you yet again that we have a guest with us tonight."_

_He dropped a gloved hand to gesture to the body laying on the ground. Suddenly, her head rose and just like a marionette being pulled by its strings, she rose to her knees, her diamond earrings making a soft clicking sound as she did so. Her eyes parted slowly and reviled eyes of such emerald that any gem in the world would be envious. Her coal like pupils were slightly out of focused with the lashes coated with a thick clumping of mascara. Snow still stuck to her tangled red locks, which was now fashioned back into a bun at the side of her neck. All together, she seemed to resemble more of an expensive and somewhat gaudy china doll, dressed up in a baby pink, Victorian style dress. One that touched the dirty ground and tainted its ribbon trim with mud while the slightly pupped sleeves stopped at her elbows and ended in white lace cuffs. Her small smile was opposite the smirk of the man beside her._

_"My loyal viewers, I would like you to meet Miss Casedy Grace. A charge I discovered on a trip to Transylvania and have decided to take under my wing, and though I would like to tell you more of her, She will be properly introduced in another point of time." Argost said, offering out a hand to the girl to help her to her feet. "And do mind her appearance this night, it appears she has taken a spill. She lacks a good deal of blood you see, which was lost to a rather interesting species."_

_Casedy's pink painted lips parted, reveling a shimmering set of pointed teeth as she waved stiffly to the camera. Then a sudden chuckle escaped from her throat as she rose her other arm in a similar fashion of her male counterparts opening. Wasting no time, she began her introduction._

_"Lovely to meet you all, and welcome to your regularly scheduled mini-sode of Weird World." Her voice was as smooth and even as the winter wind, that lightly blew at this odd pair's hair and clothing, with an underlying emotion that only came out every so often._

_Her voice then echoed off of the walls of the surrounding area before coming to rest and soon dying somewhere up above. A brief silence then filled the empty ally-way, which was soon broken when Casedy was given the que to continue with her speech. Dropping her hands, she let her smile fall just a touch and let a loud screeching sound take the place of her voice, by only for a little while as it soon stopped as she spoke._

_"Tonight we will be talking of something truly terrifying." She paused again just as a bat flew over her head, making the same sounds that were heard before. "Vampires. Claimed to be myths, these creatures infect those of the living with a simple bite. Turning what was once human into a creature much like themselves, only to burn away with the morning light."_

_The bat perched itself on the yellow eyed man's finger and hung upside down, letting out a light hiss before covering itself in its wings. The camera panned in on this creature's behavior, and then panned back out to focus in on the host and guest._

_"These blood suckers do exist. And have done many a terrible thing to the whole of the human race." There was yet another pause as Casedy turned to her host. "You've all heard of Dracula haven't you."_

_"Hm, yes." Argost responded curtly, waving his hand a bit and allowing the bat to flutter away into the night sky. "A man who was truly cursed and yet still a form of good at heart... But try to explain that to an angry mob, child."_

_The two shared their smirks but a sudden crash interrupted their show. An explosion suddenly lit up the left side of the screen and the force blew out a speaker and knocked the camera over, creating a large crack through it. The two hosts bent their heads so the sideways camera saw them as being upright and Argost's smirk dropped as he spoke._

_"It appears Miss Casedy isn't the only guest we have this night. But for those innocent children watching at home, this will be the closing of tonight's episode." He cackled lowly and reached around to shut off the camera, just a large orange airship arrived on scene to find several bats swarming a nearby shop._

_"It would be best if we took our leave now." Argost told his two companions and began to back away into the shadows of the darkened alley. "We have what we came for."_

_With that being said, the other two redheads entered into the darkness and were soon shrouded by the cape of night._

_"And what exactly. Would that be?" A soft British accent whispered to the man in the darkness._

_A chuckle answered her, and a gloved hand took her own frozen one and lead her off into the night._

_"That my dear, is something you will learn about later on." He said smartly as he suddenly dragged her away. "Now come along, let us watch the fire works."_

* * *

><p>The only TV that picked up on this conversation that night would be one simple box. It would be located in a Paris, France home. Some 1000 Miles away from the shows location.<p> 


	10. Voices In The Night

**A/N: Monster In The Mirror: Voices In The Night...**

* * *

><p>Rain pattered lightly against Macy's bedroom window, thick storm clouds covering the waning gibbous moon from view. From the spot on the bed, Zak felt the heavy weight of the slip of paper in his pocket, with the translated name still scribbled onto it in that more than fancy handwriting. It had been there all through dinner, all through 'family time', and so far most of his night as it kept him from sleeping. With a tired huff, he rolled onto his side and straight into a face full of Macy's blackbrown hair. Not that he minded any, as it was soft and it smelt nice. Like those stupid soaps in Macy's bathroom that he only used once while there.

_'Ugh, can't I just sleep in this forever until I die?' _Zak thought, trying to push aside the thoughts in his mind just a little while longer.

"Eh... Z-Zak?" Macy muttered in her sleepy state, turning suddenly and looking over at him. "Whats wrong?"

"Macy, I'm trying to sleep." He replied from her hair, pressing into it further. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Its one in the morning and you're still up," Macy replied, now laying on her side and then adding. "And actually trying to get to sleep for once. Usually you'd be watching a dirty movie right about now or something."

"So? It was a long day today." The anti-matter replied, sitting up slowly and leaning against the cold wall behind him. "I need some sleep."

"You don't sound like yourself today. Are you sure you're okay?" Macy asked, pressing her cheek to the other's hand and frowning.

"I'm sure I would be if you would just shut up and let me sleep." He shot back, rolling onto his other side and away from Macy. "What do you care anyway?"

"If you're getting sick, then I can go and sleep on the couch." Macy replied, scooting close enough that she could touching Zak's forehead to feel for a temperature. "Nope. Cold as always."

"Ha. Funny." With a roll of the eyes, the teen turned to her and then sighed heavily. "Hey, Mace?"

"Yes?" She replied, now fully awake and sounding concerned.

"Does it ever bother you that we share a bed?" He asked, his eyes darting down to the space between them on the bed.

"No. Why?" She replied, sitting up now and looking at her dark skinned friend. "You haven't done anything yet to make me uncomfortable with you."

With a roll of the eyes, Zak settled back into the sheets and smacked his head down on the pillow. She had a point in saying this, and it reminded him that he really wasn't acting like himself like she had said as well. Nodding his head, he pulled the sheets over his face and attempted to close his eyes, only to jump back out suddenly when the loud ringing of his phone sliced through the air like a fog horn.

"Whose calling you? At this hour?" Macy gasped, trying to peak over the phone as Zak reached for it and picked it up.

"Not sure." He muttered, even though he was very sure that the caller was the same one from a few hours earlier as he clicked on the phone and put it up to his ear. "Hello?"

Silence filled the room as the teens patiently awaited a response, but it seemed that empty air had been the caller after all. Raising an eyebrow, Zak lowered his phone and was about to click it off when a low cackle stopped his thumb and left it hovering over the call button numbly. Macy soon joined him in gaping at the phone as the cackled continued for another short moment.

"Good, I seem to have caught you both awake." An accented voice, belonging to no other than Argost himself, rattled through the phone line.

"W-what?" Macy stuttered, tapping the speaker of the phone and leaning in a little closer, not as familiar with the voice as Zak was. "Who is this?"

"Hello, Miss Macy. Its good to finally hear from you." Argost said, blatantly ignoring Macy's second question. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything important, but a thought has just occurred to me just now and I feel that it needs to be addressed."

"Zak? Who is this?" Macy asked, frowning as she quickly got up from the bed and stood beside the bedside table for a moment.

"A friend. You can relax, Mace" Zak replied quickly, looking up just long enough to see Macy bite her lip and go to her door to check the lock.

"I'm surprised hes never told you of me." Argost began again, his voice just as carefree as before. "If you must know, my name is V.V Argost an-"

"The show host." Macy cut off in a blunt voice, disbelief lining her own tone as she popped the lock on her door closed.

"Yes, but that is not why I've called." Argost muttered, becoming quickly annoyed with the girl. "As I've said before, there is a much more pressing matter that needs to be addressed."

"And what might that be?" Zak asked, quickly becoming more bold as Macy shrank back against the wall.

"Its come to my attention that I have yet to meet you both in person and-"

"Didn't I already schedule an appointment with you yesterday?" Zak shot back, glancing up at Macy's face again.

He was quickly becoming just as uneasy as she was, not really knowing what to think about the invitation that he knew was coming up. Knowing what he did already about Argost, as well as what he knew about the show he hosted, he wasn't really sure if he should continue this talk with Macy around.

"Yes, but not the young lady." He replied. "I was only going to ask you both to lunch tomorrow. Say, noon at Tidbits?"

"Where I work?" Macy mouthed curiously.

"Its only lunch, so why don't you think it over when you two wake up in the morning?" Argost chuckled, pulling the phone slowly away from his face. "Until then, I do hope you two enjoyed last nights episode of 'Weird World'."

With that, the phone call clicked off. Leaving the two teens in a stunned silence.


End file.
